This Love Is Ours
by klainebowsandpercabeth
Summary: Title based off Taylor Swift's "Ours." Just a collection of Klaine drabbles, with other characters occasionally. Read and Review?
1. Of Sweatpants and Stuffed Dogs

Blaine Hummel-Anderson took a deep breath as he wrote his name out on the SMARTBoard, carefully printing each letter.**  
**He hadn't seen his husband in a week, and today was the first day of school for Central Park East High School, where he taught Music and Theater. It wasn't the first time Kurt had to leave for long periods of time. The fashion industry required him to travel, and since Blaine had to teach, he couldn't go with Kurt, as he'd like to.**  
**Kurt had to go talk to some new client in LA, and had (after Blaine's encouragement) decided to spend some time with Mercedes, who was still living out in California. **  
**He didn't think that his childhood abandonment issues would strike up again. But, of course they did. He had spent the last night curled up in his and Kurt's bed, in his husbands old McKinley gym sweatpants, hugging Margaret Thatcher Dog, and listening to "Blackbird" on repeat.**  
**Blaine had hidden his loneliness when Kurt had called him on the way to work, forcing himself to talk in a cheerful tone, successfully convincing Kurt that he was fine. **  
**It was only for another week, Blaine told himself. He could handle that.**  
**He turned away from the SMARTBoard, very thankful that he didn't have a homeroom class.

* * *

**A/N: I'm... alive? So, for my PJO peoples, this isn't what y'all wanted. But it's coming. Maybe. I'm having a hard time committing, so drabbles seem to be the way things are headed. I'll probably start a drabble series for Percy Jackson.**

**This is very, very loosely based on Taylor Swift's "Ours" music video. It has pretty much _nothing _to do with the song, but a bit to do with the music video. (I was stalking her site to see when RED tickets go on sale, and fumbled across some behind the scenes footage from when they shot "Ours.")**

**Hopefully, I'll be able to add some drabbles to this, and make a PJO series as well.**

**Feedback, please? (And yes, I know this is uber-short. It's a drabble.)**

**-klainebowsandpercabeth**


	2. Every February, You'll Be My Valentine

Bella ran her hand through her curls, sighing. A boy named Noah Puckerman had taken her entire sorority to his friend's private Valentine's Day party at Breadstix, and she was bored out of her mind. She wasn't interested in being one of the high-schoolers' many dates. If you'd asked her a year ago, when she was a senior in high-school, she would've loved the idea of giggling and fawning after a hot guy at a party.  
But she'd matured in the last couple of months, and she'd decided to go with the sorority mainly so she would have something better than studying to do.  
A boy with a white shirt and black vest slumped down in the booth next to her, "Mind if I sit here?"  
Bella shook her head, "Be my guest. I'm Bella. You?"  
The boy held out a pale hand, "Kurt. You came with Puck, right?"  
She nodded, "Yeah. He took my sorority. I'm guessing you know him?"  
"Uh-huh. He's in Glee Club with me. So he's your date?"  
Bella shrugged, "I guess. I doubt he even knows my name. Who's your date? I heard that the girl who's throwing the party made a 'no-single-people-rule.'"  
Kurt chuckled, "Yeah, she did. And I technically don't have a date. But I'm not single, so I guess Sugar made an exception. Plus, I think she feels bad for me."  
"Why?"  
"My boyfriend- I'm gay- had to have eye surgery, so he's been on bed-rest for the past couple of weeks."  
"Oh. You said you're in Glee Club?"  
Kurt nodded, "Yup. Why?"  
"Do you sing?"  
Again, he nodded, "Yes I do. I have a number coming up next, actually." Kurt hopped up, and sashayed up the stage, a red microphone in hand.  
A Latina girl, who was gripping the hand of a blonde, whistled a bit, "Hummel, I'm recording this, so you better be good!"  
Rolling his eyes, Kurt began to sing the opening notes to Teenage Dream. He'd slowed it down, turning his boyfriend's favorite pop song into a heartfelt ballad.  
As he held out the last note, the crowd whistled and cheered, mainly Puck, who was yelling something about Klaine, and spying.  
Kurt gave a bouncy little bow, and skipped off stage, back to Bella's booth.  
Her eyes were wide, "Wow... You're good."  
Dimples appearing at the corners of his mouth, Kurt grinned, "Thanks."  
The Latina girl jogged over to the table, dragging the blonde by the hand, "Lady Lips! I caught that all on my phone, I'm so showing it to your hobbit."  
The blonde stroked Kurt's face, "My unicorn... You were so awesome."  
Kurt's smile grew, "Thanks, Boo."  
He turned to Bella, "Bella, these are Santana and Brittany, they go to my school. 'Tana, Britt, this is Bella. She came with Puckerman."  
Santana nodded, "Ah, you're a victim of the classic Puckerman group date. I've been on far too many of those."  
Bella laughed, and opened her mouth to speak, when Sugar's voiced boomed over the speakers,  
**(SORRY I'M SKIPPING THE GOD SQUAD SCENE)**  
"Okay guys, please welcome my extra special guest, back from the dead and cute and compact as ever-"  
Kurt's head swivels towards the door, as a certain gel-addicted boy spins around,  
"Happy Valentine's Day, everybody."  
Blaine rips off his eye-patch, and begins to belt out the classic Valentine's Day number, Love Shack. Most of the Glee Club eventually joins in the fun, and Sugar was seen dancing on a table. Bella stood awkwardly to the side, slightly in awe of the pure talent she was surrounded by. (Well, except Sugar. She was pretty tone-deaf.)  
The song drew to a close, and Bella smiled as she saw Kurt sneak out of the restaurant with the bow tie-wearing boy who had started the number.

**A/N: I'm going through my computer, and finding stuff that I can turn into short one-shots and drabbles for this. PJO fans, I'm coming out with something as soon as I can get some ideas. (Help would be awesome.)**

**Reviews, please?**

**-klainebowsandpercabeth**


	3. Let it Snow

Kurt hesitantly rang the doorbell to his boyfriend's house. Blaine had begged him to come to the Anderson's annual New Year's Eve party, insisting that he'd be bored to death without him. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson were both high-class lawyers, and the party guests were usually a mixture of relatives, co-workers, clients and family-friends. Blaine wasn't very close with the few cousins he had near his age, and was delighted when Kurt had excepted the invitation.  
A teenaged boy dressed in ratty jeans and a too-big hoodie answered the door, "Who're you?"  
Kurt bit his lip, "Kurt Hummel. I'm a... friend of Blaine's."  
He knew that some of the Anderson's weren't the most excepting of Blaine's sexuality, and thought it wise to play it safe.  
The boy looked Kurt up and down, taking in his crisp white suit and skinny silver tie.  
Kurt sighed in relief when he heard a familiar female voice, "Seth, why the hell are you just standing in the doorway?"  
Seth shrugged, "This guy says he's Blaine's friend."  
Francey Anderson stepped into the doorway, a dark eyebrow raised. A smile graced her features when she saw Kurt,  
"Duckie! Blaine's going to be happy you're here. He's been pacing around his bedroom, because he was worried that you'd get caught in the snowstorm."  
Seth was still standing off to the side, "Why is he dressed all fancy?"  
Francey gave him a stink eye, "It's a formal party, Seth. And this isn't fancy for Kurt. This is toned down. By a lot."  
Seth just glared at Francey and stalked away.  
Kurt heard someone stomping down the steps, "Francey! Is Kurt here yet, because I'm worried and-"  
Francey rolled her eyes and interrupted, "Yes, Zachery. Chill. Your boyfriend's here."  
She dragged Kurt into the house, shoving him into her brother. Blaine's eyes lit up as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and gave him a light kiss.  
"I missed you so much!"  
Laughing, Kurt pecked his lips again, "It's only been three days, Blaine."  
Blaine nodded eagerly, "And those three days have been pure hell."  
Kurt smiled softly, "I love you."  
Blaine started leading him out of the foyer, his arm around Kurt's waist, "I love you too. Now come meet my family."  
"Are they okay with... us?"  
Blaine shrugged, "Mostly. Some of my relatives are a little uncomfortable about me being gay, but most of them are fine with it."  
Kurt dropped his head onto Blaine's shoulder, "Rachel's been at the house all day. When I left, she'd been making out with Finn on the couch for over an hour."  
Blaine crinkled his nose, "Ew. At least when we make out, we do it alone."  
Kurt gestured with his hand, "I know! And when I try to talk to Finn about it, he just complains about the one time he walked in on us making out.. rather passionately."  
Blaine nodded, clearly remembering the moment, "That was awkward."  
"Then he brought it up at dinner after you left. I have never seen my father's face get that red."  
He laughed, and steered Kurt into the packed living room, dropping his hand from Kurt's waist, and slipping it into his boyfriend's hand.  
As soon as they had entered the crowded room, an older woman with dark brown hair and green eyes stepped in front of the boys.  
"Zachery! How are you darling?" She said in a thick Southern accent.  
Blaine gave her a small smile, "I'm good, Aunt Liza. How're you?"  
"I'm doing just fine. Now tell me, dear, have you finally gotten yourself a girlfriend?"  
Blaine sighed and opened his mouth to speak when Francey butted in between the woman and the boys. "Aunt Liza, we told you last year," she said, "Blaine's gay." Francey then turned around and marched off, muttering about 'stupid forgetful old people.'  
Aunt Liza looked the pair up and down, a dark eyebrow raised, "Oh, yes. I was thinking that it'd be a part of a phase. I suppose it's not?"  
Blaine shook his head, "No, Aunt Liza. This is my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel. Kurt, this is my Aunt Liza."  
Kurt held out a pale hand, "Nice to meet you, ma'am."  
She took his hand, shaking it lightly, "You as well. I'd better be off. Your Uncle Toby keeps sneaking off to get more wine when he thinks I'm not looking."  
Blaine gave Kurt an apologetic smile, "Sorry. She's very old fashioned. She wants to be okay with it, but it's weird for her."  
Kurt waved it off, "It's fine. I have a cousin who tries to avoid me like the plague every time we see each other. He thinks gay is contagious."  
Blaine tugged Kurt over to the plush armchair that sat beside the fire, pulling Kurt down in it beside him, their hips pressed tightly together.  
Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder, "I'm glad I'm finally meeting your family."  
Blaine kissed the other boy's lips quickly, "Me too."

* * *

**A/N: Francey belongs to Keitorin Asthore. (Caitlin.)  
Yet another drabble. This is the last one for the night.  
Reviews?  
-klainebowsandpercabeth**


	4. Of Hormonal Teenagers and Cousins

Finn's head swiveled around as Burt pushed the front door open, and walked into the house, his heavy boots clunking on the hardwood floors. Behind him was a tall blond boy, around Finn's age, who was awkwardly shuffling into the house, hands deep in his pockets.**  
**Burt looked over to Finn, "Your mom's picking some food up from Breadstix for tonight's Friday Night Dinner. This, is Derek. He's Kurt's cousin. His parents are on business in Europe, so he's staying her for a while."**  
**Finn nodded, "Okay. Also, Rachel's coming over in a bit. Mom said she'd get something vegan."**  
"**Good," Burt called from the kitchen, "Where's your brother and Sam?"**  
"**Kurt's downstairs with Blaine, and Sam's on a date with Mercedes." Finn replied.**  
"**Okay. Finn, take Derek with you, and go get him."**  
**Finn stood up, offering the blonde a grin, "Hi. I'm Finn Hudson, Burt's stepson."**  
**Derek flashed a small smile, "Hey. I'm Derek Hummel. Who're all the people you mentioned?"**  
"**Rachel's my girlfriend, Sam lives with us, Mercedes is his girlfriend, and Blaine is Kurt's boyfriend."**  
**Derek stopped in his tracks, "Kurt has a boyfriend?"**  
**Finn nodded, "Yeah. They're like an old married couple. You have a problem with it?"**  
**He quickly shook his head, "No... No. I just didn't know he was gay."**  
"**Have you ever _met _Kurt?"**  
**Derek shrugged, "Once. He didn't seem very gay. He was dressed like Burt's mini-me."**  
**Finn snorted, "That was when he was trying to convince everyone that he was straight."**  
**He opened the door to Kurt's bedroom, and started calling out, "Hey, you guys, Burt wants you-"**  
**Finn then saw the position the two boys were in, "Oh my god!"**  
**They were lying on the bed, both boys were shirtless, and Kurt's jeans had been pulled down low on his hips. Their lips were smashed together, and Blaine had his hands through Kurt's hair.**  
**Kurt's head snapped up as he heard Finn's voice, "_Finn!_**" **He shrieked, "Have you ever _heard_ of _knocking_?"**  
**Blaine's face was bright red and he buried his head in a pillow, groaning, "Burt's going to kill me."**  
**Kurt was hurriedly pulling his jeans up, when he saw Derek.**  
"**Derek!" He squeaked, "Finn, shut the door! We'll be up in five minutes!"**  
**Finn slammed the door shut and rubbed his temple with his fingers, "Oh, god. I'm sorry you had to see that."**  
**Derek shook his head, trying to shake out the mental picture, "It's okay... Seriously, you should've knocked, though."**  
"**I know... Just, they normally don't make out like that. Normally they just cuddle a lot."**  
**The two boys walked back upstairs, and into the kitchen.**  
"**What was all the yelling about?" Burt asked.**  
"**Kurt and Blaine were making out in Kurt's room and we walked in on them."**  
**Burt raised an eyebrow, "_Just _making out?"**  
**Finn shrugged, "They were both shirtless, if that's what you wanted to know. But they were _mostly _clothed."**  
**Burt sighed, "We have way too many hormonal teenagers in this house."**  
**A few minutes later, Kurt and Blaine came walking into the kitchen, Kurt trying to flatten Blaine's hair, and Blaine's cheeks still bright red.**  
**Snickering, Finn said, "Nice hair, Blaine."**  
**Blaine glared at the taller boy, "Shut up, Finn."**  
**Kurt snatched up his boyfriend's hand, and led him into the living room and out of Finn's sight.**  
**Burt turned to Derek, "You okay with Italian, kiddo?"**  
**Derek nodded, "Sure."**  
**The doorbell rang, and Finn's face lit up, "Rachel's here!"**  
**Finn ran out of the room, and Burt chuckled, "Sorry about all this. Friday nights are crazy around here."

**A/N: I don't know where this came from. Sorry I'm not sorry. Anyways, please review!**

**-klainebowsandpercabeth**


	5. After the Kliss

Kurt slammed the door of his Lincoln Navigator, his messenger bag swinging near his hip. His pale face was flushed, and a grin graced his features; the same grin that hadn't left his face since Blaine Anderson kissed him. **  
**He could get used to thinking like that. **  
**_Blaine Anderson kissed him._**  
**_Blaine Anderson was his boyfriend._**  
**A boyfriend. Such a foreign, but welcome concept. For years, Kurt had dreamt of the day that he'd get his first boyfriend. The surfer with rugged blonde locks, and rock-hard abs, the actor with the dark eyes and flirty smile. **  
**But now, he had Blaine; the singer with dark curls and hazel eyes. **  
**And he was better than anything Kurt had ever dared to dream of. Kurt swung the door to the Hudmel house open, dropping his bag on the floor, and shrugging off his Dalton blazer.**  
"**Dad!" He called, "I'm home!"**  
**Kurt skipped into the living room, the grin still planted on his face, and plopped down on the couch, sighing contentedly and tucking his legs beside him. He leant his head on his father's shoulder, who looked up from the TV, to raise an eyebrow.**  
"**Uh... Hey, Kiddo. How was school?"**  
"**Beautiful. Wonderful. Perfect," Kurt breathed.**  
**Finn too looked up, a curious expression on his face, "What's got you so happy?"**  
**The grin grew, "Ah... Everything."**  
"**How's Blaine?"**  
**Kurt cheeks turned scarlet. "Good," he squeaked.**  
**Carole came bustling into the room, a laundry basket balanced on her hip, and her phone tucked between her ear and shoulder. She noticed Kurt's airy smile, a brunette eyebrow raised, "I need to call you back, Bev. Bye."**  
**Dropping the basket on the couch, she turned to her step-son. **  
"**Spill."**  
**His cheeks turned even darker, "What do you mean?"**  
**Carole sighed, "Honey, you were skipping, and you haven't wiped that grin off your face since you walked into the door."**  
"**Blaine kissed me."**  
**Burt's world stopped. That kid did _what?_The same kid who had come into the garage to talk about sex, not even a week ago, had kissed his son?**  
**Carole grinned, wrapping her arms around Kurt, "Oh, Kurt. I'm so happy for you."**  
**Finn leaned over, clapping him on the back, "Congrats, little brother. Are you two boyfriends now, or..."**  
**He nodded, "Yeah. We are."**  
**Burt had yet to say anything; he couldn't decide whether to be furious with Blaine, or happy for Kurt.**  
"**Dad?" **  
**Kurt looked heartbroken, as he stared at his father, who had a blank expression on his face.**  
"**Kurt... Did you know that Blaine came to the garage about a week ago? He's the reason we had 'the talk.'"**  
**His son nodded, "Yes. We tell eachother everything."**  
"**Oh. He makes you happy?"**  
"**Very."**  
"**Then I'm happy for you, Kiddo. C'mere." Burt said.**  
A/N: Just a Hudmel-aftershock Original Song fic. There are so many out there, so I felt like adding my own. Maybe I'll do a little sequel on Kurt telling the New Directions. That'd be fun.  
So... Please review? It makes my day. (well, night.)  
-klainebowsandpercabeth**


End file.
